poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Bear's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding
Little Bear's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding is the third upcoming Little Bear/MLP:FIM crossover made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Twilight Sparkle (voiced by Tara Strong) is surprised to learn that her older brother and Captain of the Royal Guard, Shining Armor (Andrew Francis), is to be married, and that Princess Celestia (Nicole Oliver) has requested her and her friends from Ponyville to help organize the ceremony. Twilight is somewhat resentful, as she has considered Shining Armor as her "Big Brother Best Friend Forever" ("B.B.B.F.F"), yet only coming to learn of the marriage at this late date and the fact that he (Shining Armor) only sent a letter, rather than coming in person. Twilight and her friends arrive in Canterlot, surprised to find that security has been increased, including a magic shield shell cast by Shining Armor that protects the entire city, due to an unknown threat. Twilight berates her brother for not informing her sooner and only sending a letter, but he apologizes, offering Twilight to be his "bestmare". Shining Armor then reveals that he is marrying Princess Mi Amore Cadenza (Britt McKillip), whom Twilight knows as Cadance, her favorite "foalsitter", cheering Twilight up further. However, when Twilight first meets Cadance, she finds the bride to be cold and distant, seemingly having no memory of a special rhyme they had shared when Twilight was younger ("Sunshine, Sunshine"). As Twilight observes the preparations for the ceremony, she further doubts Cadance's purpose, as the bride criticizes every aspect that her friends are planning. Her friends dismiss Twilight's claims as pressure from the upcoming ceremony mounts. She approaches Shining Armor about her concerns, but Cadance interrupts and takes her brother aside, casting an eerie spell on him that she purports to help him deal with the migraines caused by casting the shield spell around the city. During the wedding rehearsal the next day, Twilight barges in and decries Cadance as a fraud. Shining Armor is furious with Twilight and explains the apparent reasons for Cadance's behavior, and he, Princess Celestia and her friends refuse to believe Twilight's claims, leaving a saddened Twilight alone with Cadance. When Twilight tries to apologize to her, Cadance reveals her evil side, casting a spell around Twilight which transports her underground to the caves beneath Canterlot. Twilight finds herself in the long-forgotten crystal caves beneath Canterlot. An image of Cadance appears and taunts her, explaining that the marriage will continue without Twilight's interference. Using her magic to shatter a crystal wall, Twilight finds another Cadance waiting there, but the mare is bruised and battered. Twilight attacks her, but the weary alicornproves that she is the real Cadance by demonstrating their shared rhyme from their youth. Cadance explains she was abducted by the impostor in the castle to marry Shining Armor herself. The two then work together to escape the caves and try to stop the wedding. Meanwhile, the fake Cadance revels in her victory, secretly plotting against Shining Armor and the others ("This Day Aria"). Just before the ceremony is completed, Twilight and Cadance arrive to expose the deception. The impostor is forced to reveal her true form as Queen Chrysalis(Kathleen Barr), ruler of the black shapeshifting insect-like Changelings that can take on the form of any other being, thus vindicating Twilight Sparkle. Chrysalis has been usurping Shining Armor's power, weakening the shield to allow her Changeling army to invade Canterlot and take over Equestria, desiring to feed her armies off the love spread throughout the land. Princess Celestia attempts to stop her but is overpowered and defeated. Celestia implores Twilight and her friends to recover the Elements of Harmony to stop Chrysalis. Though they are able to fight through one troop of Changelings and make their way to the vault where the Elements are kept, they soon become outnumbered, and are surrounded and returned to the Queen as her captives. With no further resistance, Chrysalis blurts out that the others not believing Twilight has led to her overtake of the wedding and declares her victory complete. Twilight uses the distraction to free Cadance so she may be with Shining Armor. Cadance's magic is able to break Chrysalis's spell on the groom, and with Cadance's love and magic, Shining Armor is able to recast the shield at full strength, physically expelling Chrysalis and her army from Canterlot to parts unknown. Shining Armor, Princess Celestia and the others apologize to Twilight for not believing her, and Princess Celestia commends Twilight Sparkle, for it was her instincts and conviction to them that ultimately saved the day; she is heralded as the one, true hero. The wedding ceremony is quickly rescheduled, with Twilight eagerly overseeing preparations for a much happier and profoundly appreciative Cadance. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance are married, and a celebration ensues, with Twilight as the wedding singer ("Love is in Bloom"). During the ceremony and the reception, Twilight's ingering anxiety of losing touch with her brother is finally put to rest when Shining confesses that he persuaded Cadance to accept his proposal when he mentioned she would gain Twilight as a sister-in-law. Furthermore, just before the couple departs for their honeymoon, Shining thanks his sister for all she has done and the siblings reaffirm their love. Trivia *The storyline concludes in Little Bear's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystal Empire. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Sequel films Category:My Little Pony Crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Little Bear's Adventures series